bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji
Introduction Shinji, balance fighter with emphasis on ringout and excellent shunpo distance. His S series has good reach, but has poor tracking. He has many ringout options and abusable super in power up. However, his power up lacks a field effect, which can be seen as a weakness. Pro *Long reaching S series *Long distance shunpo, covers ground fast *Ringout with Air S *B~A rank damage output *EX, sets opponent sky high, hard to interrupt *A, Projectile, safe on block/upclose *Anti superarmor/100% chip power up EX *Cero, O, can ringout, chip damage of 15% Con *Both EX can be R2 bursted easily *Activation Cero in PU, can leave Shinji wide open *No field effect *Air move are tricky to use *Not enough tracking on GS and S series Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *safe on block, long reach S-Slash 2 *safe on block, long reach *gap between S and Sx2 is tiny, unparryable *hit confirm S-Slash 3 *unsafe on block, long reach *gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is big, parryable S-Kick *safe on block *gap between Sx3 and Sx4 is big, parryable *horizantal blast *guard crush during power up Air S-Air Sweep *hard to hit as air to ground *easy to use as air to air *sets up ringout and wall bounce GS-Thrust *long reach, decent auto-guard *free combo afterward *hard to hit due to tracking issue Grab-Toss Throw *standard toss throw Special Moves A-Chiryuu (Ground Wave) *high priority projectile, vertical hit box *has an pop up mini launch effect *OTG *safe on block, fast recovery B-Kiriage *fast 2 hit launcher *sets up juggle *guard crush during power up *vulnerable on block, can attempt to retaliate with Air S or Air A, parryable Air A-Kabutowari *knockdown slash *OTG *bound, launcher *depending on which height it hits, safe on block *guard crush during power up *sets up okizeme Supers O-Super Chiryuu *Mid range projecctile, limited range *2 hit, stun then launch, untechable down *OTG *can hit multiple enemies, high priority Air O-Kuusatsu Nirengeki *2 hit air combo finisher *dashs in the air long distances *knockdown, okizeme set up EX-Kuusatsu Yonrengeki *long distance tackle into air combo *knockdown, okizeme set up *can link from a juggle *able to send opponent sky high, make it hard for enemy teammate to interrupt the combo Power Up *Damage increase *Changes in move property *Different supers *Upon activation fires a cero which bounces off walls for 8 times PU-Activation Cero *about 20~30% damage on hit, sends enemy into the sky usually *about 20~40% chip damage on block *large opening upon firing O-Cero *multi hit cero about 10 hits *does 15% chip damage on block *forces enemy into ringout on hit and on block *hits superarmor *leads to good combo ender Air O-Air Cero *same as ground cero, but in the air *floats in the air EX-Cero Fuusatsugata *fires a cero in which separtes wider *on superarmor, can do 100% damage, burstable *near the wall, blocked EX leads to 100% chip damage *vulnerable from behind Combo 1. Sx3, B, Delay Air S, Land A, O, OTG A *May hit other opponents as well with O *Works in open area, no walls 2. Sx3, B, Delay Air S, S, B, Air O *Wall bounce combo 3. Sx3, B, Delay Air S, Delay Air O *When you want to stay in the air during a combo, avoiding choas on the ground 4. Grab, S, B, Air A *Okizeme afterward 5. Grab, Sx2, B, Air O or EX *EX combo 6. Grab, Sx4 *Ringout combo 7. A, EX *Projectile to EX link 8. Sx3, B (1 hit), EX *EX combo 9. GS, Sx3~any combo *GS combo 10. Air A, A *A might hit as juggle or OTG 11. Sx3, B, Air S, or Sx4, Activation *Activation used in a combo Power Up 1. Sx3, B, Delay Air S, A, O or EX *O ender does 40%, EX, ender does 60+% 2. Sx3, B, Delay Air S, Sx2, A, O *Wall bounce combo 3. Sx3, B (1 hit), EX *EX combo 4. Grab, Sx4, O *Ringout combo 5. Sx3, B, O *against superarmor combo *repeat it into loop combo against Bankai Hitsugaya Strategy Close Range *Sx2 hit confirm #combo on hit #whiff, B, tracks #blocked, A for anti parry/retaliation cancel to EX or O if hit #grab, if opponent don't move #O, cero if in PU, chip damage and ringout Mid/Far Range *Spam A *close the gap with shunpo *run away with shunpo *punish large opening with EX or shunpo (close range combat), or cero Ringout *prioritize, ringout with Sx3, B, Air S *after ringout, grab items or fire 1~2 A at other enemies Activation Cero *try to use activation as chip damage, more damaging and easier to achieve success *corner someone and activate, can chip up to 50% *can be used in combo with B(2 hit), PU, but rarely links *wall bounce activation combo is a practical activation use Okizeme *Air A, quickdown, guard crush in PU *chase and grab or Sx2 Running Around *Shunpo distance is unmatchable, can stay away from dangerous bankai with ease Strong Wind *Air shunpo, Air O, can easily get Shinji back on land, if the height is enough Bridge Stage *Force enemy into the right side of bridge with reiatsu drain with cero, O. *Tactical advantage by draining reiatsu *PU EX cero chip damage, can be useful in this area